Ducks:Halloween
by GuyGermaine00
Summary: The Halloween dance is coming up and the Ducks need dates!Story better than summary.
1. Lunch

**Should Julie date Portman or Adam? I am not making this a fanfic ALL about them, but I know there will be Connie/Guy and Linda/Charlie.**

**Charlie's POV**

"Hey guys" I said as I walked over to the table where me and the rest of the ducks sat for lunch every day.

"Hey Charlie" Connie said

"Hey man" Fulton said

"What are you eating today Charlie?" Goldberg asked. The rest of the table laughed

"An apple and a burger" I said as I laughed

"So guys what are we doing for the Halloween dance?" Julie asked

"I say we don't go" Goldberg suggested

"What! They're will be girls with NO dates and we will be the boys who comfort them" Averman

"As smart as that is Averman. I don't think a girl would go out with you even if they were paid" Russ said and they others laughed except for Connie and Julie

"C'mon guys leave him alone. I think the party will be fun" Connie said

"Yeah well it's easy for you. I mean all you have to do is look "cute" and well face it you already look great" Dwayne said

"Aw thanks Dwayne, but how is it easier for me?" Connie asked as I saw Guy clenched his fists at Dwayne flirting with his girlfriend of 5 years. I understand why Guy gets upset I mean if it's not Dwayne or occasionally Luis it's some other boy in the school flirting with her, but Connie would NEVER cheat on Guy and Guy would never cheat on Connie.

"Um hello out of all of us you already have a date" Russ said as he looked at Guy.

"I'm not the only one. I mean Julie has Scooter and Charlie has Linda" Connie stated

"Actually I dumped Scooter" Julie said looking at her plate

"Oh Julie I'm sorry-"Connie said

"It's totally fine he was an idiot anyway" Julie said as Adam smiled

"And I am having problems with Linda" I said

"Again!" The table moaned

"Hey it's not that bad" I said trying to defend myself

"Dude it kinda is" Fulton said softly

"Yeah I mean she's not even a babe" Portman added and then Connie hit him on his stomach because she was sitting next to him. "What" Portman said rubbing himself where she hit him. See this is why I love Connie (as a sister) She always sticks up for is even if she is mad at us. The bell then rang and we all got up. As we walked out I pulled Connie aside.

"Thanks" I said

"Oh don't mention it" Connie said as she smiled.


	2. Confrontations

When _italic _it means that is what they are thinking.

**Julie's POV**

"Hey" I said as he opened the door

"Hey come in." Adam responded. _God he is so cute_

"Can I talk to you" Julie said as she sat on her bed

"Yeah of course" Adam replied and then smiled

"Okay so what's going on between us?" I asked

"Um were friends?" Adam replied

"Yeah, but we flirt a lot and I'm really confused" I said and he sat on the bed across from me. He roomed with Guy and Charlie. Goldberg roomed with Averman and Ken. Luis roomed with Portman and Fulton. Connie and I roomed because we girls of course. Russ and Dwayne also roomed with each other.

"Julie I like you a lot" Adam said as he smiled and took hold of my hands

"I like you a lot too but-"I said and he cut me off

"But what?" Adam said as he dropped my hands and his smile faded

"I- how can we go out if were on the same team?" I asked

"Because we can! Connie and Guy have been on the same team for years now and they see each other every day all day and they are in love. We can do the same thing!" Adam yelled

"Adam I just…it's complicated" I said staring at the floor

"What's going on?" Connie asked as she came through the door. _I guess she heard Adam yell._

"Nothing I-" I started

"She was just leaving" Adam said staring coldly into my eyes. I got up and walked out to my room and I ran to my room once I got into the hall way. I ran to my room and cried.

**Connie's POV**

_Julie must have done something really bad because I've never seen Adam this mad EVER. He was calm and usually a peace maker. I mean I love Jules but Adam was like my brother. We were SO close and I needed to find out what was going on NOW._

"Adam are you okay" I asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said sadly staring at the floor.

"Adam you know really well that NONE of the ducks can lie to me so-"Connie said

"GET OUT!" Adam yelled

_Okay I'll give him space._ I walked out of the room.

**Adam's POV**

_Why did I just do that? She's my best friend and all she was trying to do was help. Crap. If the ducks find out that both Julie AND Connie was mad at me then I'm screwed because Connie NEVER got mad at anyone. I mean when I yelled at her I saw the hurt in her eyes. And I'm talking about Connie not Julie. Okay time to update on the "What's up with the Ducks blog" It's a site we opened and we blog every night about our adventures that day._


	3. Knowone loves me

_**I have always felt like Connie's parent never really loved her so this is what this chapter is about. I have also always liked Connie more than Julie as well. I don't think they would have been "best friends" just because they didn't hang out with any other girls. This chapter is really long. WARNING.**_

**Connie's POV**

_I couldn't go to our dorm because I couldn't deal with Julie. I mean she really hurt Adam with whatever she did. So I went to the lobby where I found Averman, Goldberg, Charlie, Guy, Portman and Fulton. I have to admit I was mad because he had NO reason to blow up in my face. I didn't want to deal with the rest of ducks right now either. I mean I love the Ducks, but I need space to cool down and not freak on other people because of something that happened between me and Adam. I wasn't only mad about Adam. I got a call this morning from my mom and… I need to stop thinking about this! She doesn't love you Connie get over it._

"Hey Connie…Over here" Portman yelled and they all looked over at me. I kept walking and I didn't turn back. I didn't move my head to look back. I walked right outside the door. I knew they would follow me so I started running and pretty soon tears were falling down my face.

"Connie!" I heard a voice yell. It was Guy's and pretty soon I heard everyone else screaming my name. ALL the ducks. Even Adam and Julie. I knew I couldn't out run them so I went into an alley and hid behind a dumpster.

"Where'd she go?" I heard Goldberg ask

"What happened" Guy asked

"I think I might know" Adam said quietly

"What did you do I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you!" Guy yelled

"I didn't mean to. I was mad at Julie and I yelled at her for no reason" Adam said

"Connie wouldn't get so upset just for that" Guy said calmly "I know her and I KNOW we're going to find her NOW" Guy yelled

_I knew there was a reason I was in love with him._

I heard them walk away so I stuck my head out and they were gone. I stood up and started walking. I walked to a park and sat down on a bench. It was cold I mean it was the end of October. The dance was tomorrow and well I am in a bad situation with my mom. My dad died when I was 7. My mom got remarried and my step dad beat me. That's why I started playing hockey. To hide the bruises. I also got tuff, independent and I felt better about myself. That was until this morning.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Mom" I said cheery_

"_Why are you so happy?" She said in a grumpy voice_

"_Because the dance is coming up and I'm going with my soul mate" I said cheery again_

"_What are you talking about know one loves you! You're an ugly girl who sucks at everything. KNOWONE loves you Connie. Not me not Tom and not your dad!" My mom said yelling. Tears were rolling down my cheek so I hung up the phone._

I was crying thinking about it. The words were haunting me.

"Connie!" I heard

_Oh great they found me._ I didn't turn my head. They all gathered around me.

"Con what happened?" Guy asked worried

"Yeah we were really worried about you" Fulton added

"Cons I am SO sorry about earlier!" Adam said as Guy sat next to me on one side of the bench and Charlie sat on the other side so I was in the middle.

"It's personal" I said quietly staring straight ahead.

"Connie I- are you okay?" Guy asked

"No. I'll never be okay, because well know one loves me" I said starting to cry. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Connie I am so in love with you because you're amazing your pretty-"Guy started as he grabbed my hands

"Funny" Charlie added

"Smart" Luis said

"Nice" Russ said

"Cool" Averman added

"Tuff" Portman said

"You're a great hockey player" Charlie said

"You can keep secrets" Julie said as the rest of the team smiled

"You give great advice" Fulton said

"Your really perty" Dwayne said blushing

"We love you because you're our little sister" Goldberg said giving me nugdy which made the team laugh.

"Thanks guys. That really meant a lot to me" I said. Then we all hugged.

"Why don't we all head to my dorm and have some fun. It is Friday." Ken suggested

"I'd like that" I said smiling. I got up and hooked arms with Portman and Guy

"Let's go…babe" Dean said which made me laugh


	4. Sleepover

**Guy's POV**

_Connie was upset and the fact I didn't know killed me. I wanted to give her space, but I felt like she needed loving and the Ducks are the perfect people to do that. I love Connie more than anyone. I was going to marry her one day._

"Guy man. She's fine now so don't worry "Russ told me as we walked to Ken's house.

"Yeah she's with us and with us around know one is going to hurt her" Charlie said with confidence

"I know" I responded as Connie walked towards me.

"Hey" She said

"Hi" I responded as I took hold of her hands so we were walking hand in hand.

"I'm sorry about today" She said

"No Connie its fine. I just want you to know I love you so much." I said looking at her. She stopped and hugged me and I put my arms around her.

**Portman's POV**

"Hey guys wait" I said as I saw Connie and Guy stopped

"Aw" I heard Julie say behind me.

"Hey love birds. C'mon" Averman said. Connie and Guy looked at us. They connected hands and then kept walking.

_I wish I could find love like that. I mean I'm sure I will one day, but for now I have to act like a maniac (well it's not really "acting). I'm going with a cheerleader to the dance._

"Alright now that we are in Ken's room what do we do?" Adam asked. Me and Fulton looked at each other.

"PARTY!" we both screamed

"Guys why don't we save our partying for tomorrow night at the Halloween dance." Connie suggested

"Okay so why don't we watch a movie?" Charlie asked

"I'm in" Goldberg said as he sat on the bean bag chair

Connie and Guy layed on the bed and cuddled. Julie and Adam sat on the floor and sat extremely close. The rest of use either sat on the floor or on one of the beds. When movie finished it was 10:00 and only me, and Fult were awake.

"Hey dude we should just go to bed now" Fulton whispered

"Yeah night dude" I whispered and we pounded fists.

**Julie's POV**

_Me and Adam made up last night and now I am awake and I am going back to my dorm. Me, Connie, Guy and Adam were awake. So we all left quietly and headed back to me and Connie's room._

"Okay so we will go get changed and then we'll come back to your rooms okay? Guy asked

"Yeah" Connie said. The boys left.

"Okay spill what happened between you and Adam last night?" Connie asked

"Nothing. Well were going to the dance to together" I said trying to hide my happiness."Oh crap. I don't have a dress for tonight." I said worried

"Neither do I. So we'll go shopping" Connie said

"It's 7:30 am we can leave at like 10:00" I said

"Yeah once the boys leave" Connie said as the boys came back in the door.

"Boys? Leave?" Adam said

"Yeah we have to go shopping" Connie said "Sorry" she added

"We can't go with you?" Adam asked

"Nope" Connie said

"Connie I'm hurt" Adam said joking

"You won't miss us" Connie said

"Okay well have fun" Adam said. "C'mon Guy let's go" Adam said walking out the door.

"Bye Cons" Guy said and then hugged her. "Bye Julie" Guy said to me


	5. The Dance

I own NOTHING. Not the Dorothy costume and NOT the ducks. I WISH I DID but I don't!

**Connie's POV**

Today is the day of the Halloween dance. Me and Jules went shopping yesterday. She will dress up as a cat because well she's Julie "The Cat" Gaffney and I am going to be Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz (A/N here's a picture of her costume….com/product/teen+girls+dorothy+costume+-+wizard+of+?sortby=ourPicks)

All the Ducks have dates except for Goldberg, Averman and Ken. Julie already went down stairs to meet up with the boys. As I walked downstairs all the boys mouths dropped. Guy smiled because he knew that I was his.

"Damn Connie you look hot" Portman said and his date slapped him across the chest

"Oh you don't need to worry. Portman is like my older brother" I said to the cheerleader.

"Who hits on you a lot" Averman added.

"You look really nice Connie" Ken said

"Thanks" I replied

"You look amazing" Guy said and I smiled and took a hold of his hands.

"Alright guys and girls let's go" Charlie said as him and Linda walked together.

When we got to the dance Portman and Fulton were dancing with their dates first. The Julie and Adam started dancing and I was glad they finally got together.

"May I have this dance?" Guy asked as he held out his hand and a slow song came on. I smiled.

"Of course you can" I said as I took a hold of his hand. He guided me to the dance floor and I we started slow dancing with his hands on my waist and my hands around his neck.

"Connie you're so beautiful and I swear I am so lucky to have you" He said and I blushed.

"Guy you're the only guy I would ever be in love with" I replied and he leaned in and just as we were about to kiss

"Guys save the PDA for some other time" Averman said and put his hands on our shoulders.

"Averman I swear to god if she wasn't here right now you would be dead." Guy said

"Is he bothering you?" Portman asked as he and Fulton came up from behind him.

"Gotta go" Averman said and ran away

"Thanks guys" I said and the music got fast again.

"I'm going to sit down want to come with?" I asked

"Yeah" Guy said and we walked back over to our table holding hands.

"Connie I need advice" Ken said as me and Guy sat down.

"Okay" I said and looked at him.

"I like that girl over there what do I do?" Ken asked

"Well first don't be embarrassed Ken. You're a great guy so just go ask her to dance" I said

"Okay thanks" Ken said as he smiled. Then he got up and asked her and pretty soon they were dancing.

"Hi um Connie right?" Scooter asked me

"Yeah" I said confused

"Would you like to dance?" Scooter asked me.

"I'm sorry. I have a boyfriend and if you're not a duck then I just can't" I said

"Stupid ducks! You're a retard to turn me down!" Scooter yelled loud enough for ALL the ducks to here.

"Is there a problem?" Fulton asked

"Yeah this dumbo over here turned me down?" Scooter yelled

"Yeah she did and I suggest you leave her alone before I pound your face to the ground" Portman said

"No I want a dance!" Scooter yelled

"C'mon man don't make this harder than it needs to be-"Guy started but then Scooter punched him. Pretty soon Guy was on top of him and he was beating the life out of him and Portman AND Fulton were trying to get him off of Scooter.

"Guy just stop please" I said calmly and he got up and walked out of the auditorium. So I followed.

"Connie I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like that." Guy said as he stood right in front of me.

"Guy it's fine. He was being rude he deserved it." I said

'I've been wanting to do something all night" Guy said as we were inches apart. We kissed. I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist pulling me closer.

"Connie I love you" Guy said

"I love you too" I responded


	6. Aftermath

**I don't own the Mighty Ducks.**

**Adam's POV**

"What just happened?" I asked as me and all the other ducks stood in shock.

"I've never seen Guy that mad ever" Charlie said

"Yeah if Connie didn't ask him to get off of Scooter me and Portman would have never been able to get him off" Fulton said

"Speaking of Portman where is he?" Luis asked. We all looked at each other and then ran out trying to find him.

**Portman's POV**

I can't believe Scooter just did that! I mean he goes after Julie and now Connie. Its wrong Connie is like my little sister and I want to kill him. But I won't so I want to see if Connie and Guy were okay so I found them together in the hallway.

"Hey are you guys alright?" I asked walking towards them

"Yeah were fine" Connie said

"Guy man. I didn't know you got so mad" I said

"Well I care about Connie and I won't let guys walk all over her and watch" Guy said as he wrapped his arms around Connie and she smiled.

"Well I see that. But wow you hit hard" I said and Connie laughed

"How do you know that Portman?" Connie asked

"Oh well you hit my face when you were killing Scooter" I said

"Sorry" Guy said

"I'm not mad." I said and the rest of the ducks came running down the hall

"Is everything okay?" Julie asked

"Yeah" Connie and Guy said at the same time

"Portman we thought you might have beat up Scooter" Russ said

"Well I am going to, but I wanted to make sure these two were okay" I said

"Well are you okay?" Adam asked looking at Connie and Guy

"Of course we are" Guy said as he grabbed Connie's hand and walked away outside.

"They're in love" Charlie said

"Yeah they are" I said "Well I say we get back in there and have fun" I added

"But what about Connie and Guy?" Ken asked

"Well I'm sure there getting married by now" Fulton said

"And after seeing Guy fight, I don't think there's anything to worry about. Connie is safe" Dwayne said sounding relieved.

"Let's not forget she is the Velvet Hammer" Averman added and we all laughed.


End file.
